Rachel Alyson Poisson De Menars
"The first nineteen years of my life, nothing happened. Nothing at all, not ever. And then I met a man called the Doctor" Rachel Alyson Poisson De Menars es hija de Jacqueline Andrea Suzette Poisson De Menars y de Peter Alan Poisson De Menars. Fue la cuarta telepata en aparecer en el foro. Es hermana menor de Katherine Sylvie Poisson De Menars Apariencia Rachel es una chica de estatura alta, tes blanca, de cabellera rubia y ojos azules. Al usar sus poderes telepaticos unas ondas psíquicas Azul Celeste aparecen en su cabeza (como Mariposa Mental Psylocke). Su peso y fuerza es el comun de una chica de 18 años este cambia cuando ella transforma su cuerpo en una sustancia mineral. Bajo esta forma su piel es dura, translucida y color verde. Personalidad Rachel es una chica amante de las fiestas, de la musica y la actuacion, desde muy pequeña sus padres se vieron interesados en que ella tocara distintos instrumentos musicales otorgandole el gusto y el amor a la musica, poco despues comenzo con la actuacion. Cuando suele imprecionarse abla en su idioma natal el Frances, en ocasiones suele ser despreocupada asi como muy independiente de la gente que le rodea. Posee una hermosa voz aunque suele ocultarla. Poderes y Habilidades Telepatia Rachel es una telepata de considerables proporciones aunque no suele demostrarlo por temor a perder el control de estos, como "efecto secundario" al usar su telepatía unas ondas psíquicas color Azul Celeste alrededor de su cabeza.thumb|left|192px|Rachel y las Ondas Psiquicas Esto le ayuda a "potenciar" sus habilidades psíquicas. Forma De Esmeralda Entre sus habilidades se encuentra la capacida de transformar su piel en una sustancia similar a la esmeralda otorgandole de una resistencia y fuerza aumentada, ademas de inmunidad a toda clase de ataques mentales, pero la velocidad se reduce exponencialmente thumb|206px|Forma de Esmeraldajunto a la capacidad de reacción o tener sentimientos. Como "efecto secundario" de esta habilidad Rachel puede lanzar dagas del mismo material, estas se crean en sus manos otorgandole de una leve manipulacion de minerales. Lamentablemente en este estado sus habilidades telepaticas y cosmicas se ven nulas. Interaccion de Energia Cosmica Tras la primer lluvia de meteoritos, Rachel obtuvo la capacidad de crear campos de fuerza de energia cosmica, estos le otorgan una fuerte resistencia asi como la capacidad de expanderse y protegerle de cualquier clase de ataque. Bacula Frost El Bacula Frost es un item de que su antepasado el "Doctor" le dejo a Madame de Pompadour como regalo de despedida. Otorga habilidades Criokineticas a su portador. Así como crear fuertes ventiscas heladas, congelar agua, hasta transformar su cuerpo en hielo. Cuando el báculo es activado la ropa de su poseedor cambia a un vestido largo con decoración de diamantes, una tiara con un rubí y un par de aretes de zafiro. Báculo delgado de oro, 1.80 de largo con un complicado decorado en el extremo superior, dos arcos invertidos del mismo metal uno más pequeño que el anterior, el pequeño se halla en la parte interna del grande conformado por ocho puntas con una piedra en cada extremo, en el centro del arco pequeño se halla una media luna sobre la cual flota un cristal. El otro extremo del báculo termina en una punta de flecha que ostenta una gema azul. Cuando está en su otra forma es un anillo de oro con una gema azul en el centro, a cada lado de la gema hay como parte del decorado dos medios eslabones de punta ovalada y acomodados acostados uno colocado en la parte superior y otro en la inferior. El anillo se activa al momento de quitarse y decir "Bacula Frost Neptune". Habilidades Natas y Experiencias Recientemente ha empezado a investigar la Tecnología Time Lord que ella y su hermana tienen en su poder. Debido a esto Rachel ya posee conocimientos sobre tecnología Gallifreyana a tal punto de que puede reparar el sistema camaleon de la TARDIS o Crear mejoras al Sonic Screwdriver. Historia Primeros Años Rachel nació el 15 de Enero de 2000. Es la 2da hija del matrimonio de Jacquelines y Peter Poisson De Menars. Al principio durante el matrimonio de ambos, la pareja tenia bajas y altibajas. En 2001 Peter tuvo un accidente automovilístico donde el murió. Jakie quedo sumamente destrozada ya que sus ultimas palabras hacia el habia sido "eres un bueno para nada". Al mirar a sus dos hijas Kate y Rachel, se dio fuerzas para mantener a flote la vida que las 3 tenían. Conforme ambas hermanas fueron creciendo su madre contaba historias maravillosas de aquel hombre que no recordaban, mas que por fotos y relatos. Desarrollando nuevas habilidades Cuando Rachel había cumplido los 12 años de edad empezó a leer las mentes de la gente que le rodeaban, originalmente había pensado que era su imaginación o que se volvía loca. Durante un tiempo hizo lo posible por ocultarlo hasta que se lo contó a su hermana. Su madre no tardaría en enterarse de sus habilidades telepáticas, cosa que al principio no le agrado debido al odio hacia los mutantes. Durante un accidente automovilístico en una de las carreteras parisinas, Rachel salio del parabrisas del carro hacia un pequeño acantilado, sorprendente mente se puso de pie mirando todo a su alrededor cuando se miro a ella misma, noto que su piel era de un color verde translucido perecido a la esmeralda, al ser encontrada su cuerpo llacia sin ningún rasguño. Años mas tarde de aquel accidente, ocurrió la lluvia de meteoritos, Rachel se encontraba en el Campo de Marte frente a la Torre Eiffel. Se impactaron varios meteoritos en la zona donde ella se encontraba con sus amigos, no pudo transformarse en esmeralda a tiempo, así que su cuerpo absorbió la radiación cósmica para meses después desarrollar la habilidad de crear campos de fuerza de energía cósmica. Llegando al Instituto Kate su hermana mayor fue enviada al Instituto de Xavier, debido a que ella estuvo a punto de ser descubierta. Meses mas tarde Rachel fue enviada al instituto en un acto de desesperación y temor por parte de su madre, prefería tener a sus hijas lejos a antes de que algo les pase. Al momento de su llegada conocio a otra chica en las mismas condiciones que ella Amanda Halliwell, ambas tempranamente se hicieron amigas a tal punto de compartir habitacion. Descubriendo el pasado Durante una de las visiones de Kate, esta se entera de su descendencia de la Marquesa Madame de Pompadour y de un tal y misterioso hombre llamado El Doctor. Ademas se enteran sobre un par de objetos que este hombre dejo en forma de "herencia" a las hermanas. Ahora las dos tras una incansable investigación y gracias a una versión ya mayor de Rachel dan con la ultima pista del rompecabezas, La coleccion privada de la Biblioteca Publica de New York. Rachel haciendo uso de sus dotes telepáticos, logran evadir la seguridad y dar con un misterioso libro. Cuando lo abren se dan cuenta que este viene con distintos objetos tales como 2 Llaves de la TARDIS,Un Sonic screwdriver, Papel Psiquico y un anillo el Bacula Frost. Gracias a las Llaves dieron con la TARDIS, una nave de tecnologia Gallifreyana que da la capacidad de viajar en el espacio y tiempo. Atrapada en el pasado Tras una falla de cálculos Rachel quedo atrapada en el siglo XIII, donde conocería a Alexandrina Delacour. Sobre su vida en esa época no se sabe mucho ya que el personaje no ha hablado sobre su estadía en ese siglo. Otras Realidades Futuro Antimutante Rachel tenia una vida normal, un trabajo normal, hasta que por causas del destino se topo una vez mas con el Doctor, este le invito a viajar con el en el tiempo espacio, Rachel entusiasmada acepto dejando atrás a su familia, su novio y lo mas importante su anillo el místico Bacula Frost, 2 años mas tarde el Doctor le dejo en la tierra, mas hubo una falla de cálculos por su parte, este le dejo 16 años en el futuro, Ademas de que Rachel le devolvio la TARDIS. Cuando se reencontró con su hermana se entero que esta trabajaba para una agencia ultrasecreta llamada Torchwood, Rachel conocio al Capitán Jack Harkness, el cual por haber viajado con el Doctor y tener conocimientos Alienigenes le nombro la 2da al mando del grupo. Relaciones Rachel y Dilan: Relacion de Amistad Rachel y Jack: Relacion de Amistad Familia Padres *Jacqueline Poisson *Peter Poisson Hermanos *Kate Poisson Actores Alyson Michalka: Principal apariencia de Rachel Billie Piper: Aspecto futuristico de ella